Camouflage urbain
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes et ses lubies ne sont pas toujours faciles à supporter, mais Watson parvient malgré tout à y trouver son compte. Holmes/Watson


Voici encore un petit OS inspiré par le film. Un petit délire tout à fait joyeux cette fois ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Holmes ? Holmes ? »

La voix de Watson raisonnait dans l'appartement, une pointe d'exaspération parfaitement audible. Détail parfaitement compréhensible à la réflexion. Le médecin venait de visiter chacune des pièces de leur logis à la recherche de son colocataire, mais celui-ci continuait à briller par son absence.

« Holmes, cessez de faire l'âne ! Je sais que vous êtes là, Mrs. Hudson vous a vu rentrer à peine dix minutes avant moi. »

De retour dans le salon, le jeune homme scruta une nouvelle fois la pièce puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Soit ! Allez au diable ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Watson se saisit de l'un des journaux déposés ici un peu plus tôt par leur logeuse puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Soupir qui se transforma presque immédiatement en un grognement de mécontentent tandis que deux bras le saisissaient, barrant sa poitrine.

« Holmes !

- Ai-je rêvé ou vous m'avez dit d'aller au diable ?

- Je l'ai bien dit et je le confirme ! »

Tout en parlant, le médecin tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, chose malaisée par le manque de coopération de son compagnon.

Bon sang, cette fois encore il en était à se dire qu'il avait plus que du mérite à supporter son excentrique camarade. Voilà que celui-ci, vêtu de ce qu'il appelait son camouflage urbain, s'était installé en toute discrétion dans son fauteuil, attendant tranquillement que l'infortuné médecin ne s'assoie sur lui.

Le détective dégagea sa tête de son carcan de tissu d'une main tandis que l'autre maintenait toujours contre lui Watson, qui ne semblait plus guère dérangé par leur position à la vérité. Holmes n'avait eu aucun doute que ce petit stratagème fonctionnerait, après tout l'ancien soldat n'étais jamais le dernier à se prêter à ce genre de contact avec lui, à plus forte raison si cela pouvait déboucher ensuite sur un corps à corps nettement plus… satisfaisant. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver ce matin, le détective n'avait pas provoqué cette situation pour une autre raison.

Pourtant, faisant valoir son droit à la contestation, Warson n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Mais cela n'était guère dérangeant, si c'était le prix à payer pour ensuite lui faire l'amour, Holmes payait volontiers.

« Holmes, quand donc cesserez-vous d'importuner le monde avec votre, comment dites-vous ? Ah oui, votre prototype de camouflage urbain ? Cela devient lassant !

- Je n'importune personne. Je me prête simplement à quelques expériences. Lorsque cela fonctionnera, parce que je n'ai aucun doute à ce propos, cette méthode de camouflage s'avèrera fort utile au cours de nos enquêtes.

- Justement. Depuis le temps ne serait-il pas tant de l'expérimenter en situation réelle ?

- C'est encore prématuré, se défendit Holmes d'un ton badin. J'ai besoin de davantage de données dans cet environnement contrôlé.

- Faire tourner votre entourage en bourrique fait partie de l'expérience ? railla le médecin.

- Oh allons, il me semble que vous prenez souvent place sur mes genoux sans rien trouver à y redire. »

Secouant la tête, Watson s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux à la réflexion. Néanmoins, les récentes inconséquences de son compagnon se devaient d'être soulignées. Si seulement cela pouvait permettre de le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin… Mais depuis le temps qu'il essayait, le cadet n'avait plus guère d'espoir à ce propos.

« Je ne parle pas seulement d'aujourd'hui, reprit-il donc. Il y a trois jours vous étiez dissimulé dans la cuisine de Mrs. Hudson tandis qu'elle avait la visite d'une voisine pour le thé. La pauvre femme en fut épouvantée lorsque vous vous êtes finalement découvert. Et c'est moi ensuite qui aie dû la réconforter.

- Bof, je ne vois guère où était le problème. Elles ont échangé deux heures durant commérages sur commérages, et nul secret d'état pour m'intéresser, je puis vous l'assurer.

- C'est tout de même une violation de la vie privée pure et simple.

- Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce but, mais simplement pour vérifier que je pouvais rester invisible et discret tandis que je m'ennuyais à mourir. Oh, cela dit j'ai tout de même appris qu'elle vous préférait à moi.

- Et cela vous étonne ? marmonna Watson, tout de même flatté par l'intérêt que lui portait leur logeuse.

- Pas particulièrement en effet. A présent John, nous pourrions cesser là cette conversation inutile pour nous prêter plutôt à quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant. Nulle enquête, plus guère d'expérimentations en cours, je suis donc tout à vous. »

Il avait dit cela de son ton le plus coquin tandis que ses mains s'activaient à défaire les boutons de la veste de son amant, de telle sorte que celui-ci n'avait plus de doute quant à l'idée qu'il se faisait des prochaines heures. Pourtant, Watson n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Hier vous étiez dans la salle de bain tout du long tandis que je prenais mon bain…

- John, souffla le détective, la bouche tout contre son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau, il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus le moindre secret pour moi. Je vous ai vu nu si souvent que je connais votre corps par cœur, il n'y avait donc nulle indécence à ma présence dans cette salle de bain.

- Ainsi vous avez toujours le dernier mot, grogna Watson en tentant de faire taire les frissons de plaisir qui naissaient en lui, décidément de plus en plus grisé par cette proximité et les caresses de son compagnon. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que les hommes ont besoin de leurs secrets. Malgré notre relation j'ai un jardin secret que je tiens à conserver et il m'arrive de pratiquer certaines choses intimes que je préférais ne pas faire devant vous. »

Le détective partit dans un fou-rire à cette tirade, ce qui ne plut que moyennement à l'autre homme.

« Sherlock ! Je suis sérieux !

- Pardonnez-moi, se reprit Holmes en se calmant tant bien que mal. C'est juste que… je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez plus aucun secret pour moi. Vous m'avez vu hier en sortant de la baignoire parce que je le souhaitais. Mais il m'est arrivé de vous berner plus d'une fois quand je le voulais vraiment. Et il se peut que j'aie justement assisté à l'un de ces actes intimes auxquels vous faites référence.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

- Sherlock ! Je puis aisément vous refuser l'accès à ma chambre ce soir, alors je vous demanderais de vous montrer plus explicite.

- Soit, soupira le détective. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui l'avez voulu. Il y a quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, je perds la notion du temps en dehors de mes enquêtes comme vous le savez, j'étais camouflé dans votre chambre lorsque vous vous êtes donné du plaisir. »

Watson déglutit avec difficulté tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Effectivement, comme Holmes l'avait prédit, il aurait probablement préféré continuer à ignorer qu'il avait eu un spectateur à cet instant. A sa décharge, ce jour-là il était passablement frustré, Holmes préférant de beaucoup la compagnie de son cher microscope à la sienne et s'ingéniant à repousser le moindre contact entre eux. Cette forme d'abandon en solitaire était donc la méthode la moins frustrante qu'il avait trouvée. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il s'y prêtait, mais savoir que cette fois Holmes y avait assisté était gênant au-delà de toute limite, et sacrément malsain finalement.

« A ce propos Sherlock, j'ai…, commença-t-il avec difficulté, bien décidé à plaider sa cause.

- Nul besoin de vous expliquer, ni d'en être embarrassé, l'interrompit Holmes avec amusement. J'ai apprécié le spectacle. Et y ait trouvé mon compte moi aussi… »

Watson s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini avec lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Et justement, puisque ce genre de choses vous agrée je suis votre homme. C'est toujours tellement plus agréable à deux. »

Le médecin lâcha un couinement tandis qu'une main habile se posait sur son entrejambe.

« Sherlock, vous ne parviendrez pas à m'exciter dans cette tenue, nota-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Oh mais dans ce cas il ne tient qu'à vous de m'en débarrasser. »

Vu comme cela, songea Watson avec intérêt. Se dégageant de la poigne de son homme, il se tortilla pour se retrouver finalement face au visage aimé.

« Voilà qui est mieux, conclut-il. »

Apparemment Holmes était du même avis puisqu'il s'empressa de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Comme promis le tissu vieillot réplique exacte de celui du fauteuil fut vite retiré et Watson, tandis qu'il caressait la peau frissonnante, devait bien reconnaître qu'avoir un Holmes qui s'ennuyait à domicile présentait bien quelques avantages non négligeables.

THE END.


End file.
